deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wren deSadar
Wren deSadar is the son of Santiago and Luca deSadar. He works as a waiter at a Chinese-and-Japanese restaurant, which is where the Mistakes picked him up. Wren is a levelheaded, reasonable bystander in the middle of the cyclone that is the Mistakes... Or. Well. Kinda. Truth be told, he is possibly the most monstrous and strange humanoid among the group, with his black eyes and gnashing teeth and the entire chorus in his mind. Backstory Once upon a time, there was a fox who fell in love with the emperor of a faraway land, at first sight. Now, you might think, how exactly is this possible? If the king was far away, how could the pair have fallen in love? Well, the two of them never did fall in love with each other. The fox happened to catch one look at the stony visage of Emperor Luca deSadar in a history book (Author's Note: This fox can read, as can all foxes in fairy tales. Don't you know what? What's wrong with you?) tucked away in the dusty shelves of the mysterious Hotel California. Such a lovely place, thought the fox about the Emperor's jungle kingdom in the Northern Territories, such a lovely face. No one has a reasonable explanation for what happened next, but the story insists that the fox's adoration for Emperor deSadar itself birthed a daughter from the shadows of the Hotel California. That daughter, being born of inky darkness and screams and despair just as strong as the love that formed her, was a strange little girl who spoke in too many voices, and who could cause some serious boo-boos in those around her whenever she cried. But, I mean, it's just a story. It's obviously got nothing to do with how our friend Wren was born, but it's one of his favorite fairy tales. Personality Wren is a man who knows how to take charge when no one around him is strong enough to do so. He is easygoing, gentle and he knows how to read a room - and give the room exactly what it needs to feel secure, stable and attended-to, which is a skill he most likely picked up from his job as a waiter, right? He leads a simple life without too much excitement - or he did, before running into the Mistakes - but it seems that this simple life is the most convenient cover for a number of dark secrets. Despite these obviously sinister character traits, it seems that Wren deSadar is a truly decent man who wouldn't (willingly) hurt a fly. He is a fast learner who applies new skills in helping those around him, and he always seems to know just what to say to reassure those around him without seeming snaky and dishonest unlike a certain other friend of ours. Abilities Wren seems to be the host of a number of spirits aside from his own. Who these spirits are is really anyone's guess! He doesn't seem to openly struggle with dissociative identity disorder, but it's clear that when he is upset, there are a hive of other voices willing to help him do the talking. Holding this many voices in his throat takes a clear toll on Wren's physical health - the whites of his eyes are visibly black, and his eyes and mouth tend to leak a sort of thick, black inky liquid when these voices want to be heard. If they get loud enough, these voices have been known to cause excessive internal bleeding in those around to hear them. But just, you know, minor boo-boos! Relationships 'Jasper Crowley' Wren and Jasper get along quite well! They are fast friends who seem to understand each other as if they've known each other their whole lives. Though they're not aware of the true depth of their similarities just yet, they might as well be long-lost soulmates. Yuuka Kralie Wren considers himself Yuuka's unofficial second-in-command, and he tries his best to lighten the constant load on her shoulders. Luckily for her, he catches onto her strange new concepts and phrases very quickly, and applies them well. Fetter Wren's main fetter is the first-stage Kalmia, The Emperor. Gallery Wren ME ON MY WAY TO WRECK UR SHIT.png Wren im glad.png Wren cheesus.png Wren oh no.png Wren d-doki.png stick wren.png wrenjas.jpg All.png Wren_oh_no_hes_hot.png Wren_toc.png Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Team Vanilla Category:Males